bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Madam NOON (BZPRPG)
Under Construction QuickFacts : Madam NOON is a fusion of a Matoran, a Toa, a Rahkshi, a Bohrok, a Makuta, and some alien goo, with some enhancements made later on in her life: History During a battle to save a Matoran, a Toa, sent by the Order, was holding back a Makuta of the Brotherhood and its final two living servants- a Bohrok and a Rahkshi. The Toa had fallen and the Makuta was gloating in its victory. Before the final blow was struck, a meteorite crashed into the ground between the Toa and Makuta, spewing a thick goop over the area. Before any of the combatants could escape, the goop began to pull them all together. In a rapid, incredibly painful fusion, Madam NOON was formed. Having no memory of her previous lives, her mind was nonetheless fully formed when she became aware, standing in a slimy crater on a deserted island. Alone on the island- with the exception of beasts and animals and plantlife- Madam NOON wandered about aimlessly for several weeks, coming to terms with how her body functioned and how to control her powers, testing them out on the various wildlife of the island. Eventually she flew off the island and soared over the ocean until she found an island inhabited by underdeveloped Matoran tribespeople. Who were rater violent. They attacked her constantly despite her attempts to show them that she meant no harm. She gave up on that and retaliated. As she began to massacre the tribes, she noticed that anyone wearing an active Kanohi was completely immune to her direct powers. Even throwing a punch at a Matoran didn't cause it to feel so much as a tap. After leaving the wild tribespeople- the ones she couldn't harm at least- she flew out to more islands, beginning to meet various lifeforms and other sentient beings such as herself. Quickly, though, she learned of 'money' and 'laws'. The hard way. She also learned that hunting people for money was fun and easy, and found that being a soldier for someone greedy was also a great way to make quick money. NOON spent several years as a pirate following her mercenary career, building up her wealth and prestige. She had many grand adventures as a member, then captain, of the Carpal Crew. One of the many hostages they'd taken, a Toa named Kinafu, turned the tables on NOON, however, by stealing her heart. Feeling the time was ripe for it, Madam NOON and Kinafu abandoned the Carpal Crew and aloped. Shortly following the wedding NOON's spouce was kidnapped by a delinquent duo calling themselves the Twin Toa of Time. Madam NOON fought for Kinafu, but was easily vanquished by the twins. Angered at her weakness, she went off on a quest to enhance her power. A quest that led her to an ancient business on a faraway land. Injected with specially designed Protodites from the old remains of ProtoBot Industries, Madam NOON payed all she had to the decrepit old Toa running the shop to cover the bill for the rare creatures. She flicked the switch on her jetpack, spread her wings, and took off, returing to the island where she first achieved awareness. She looked at the place both through the eyes of nostalgia, and the clearer, sharper eyes provided by the protodites.She spent a week living on the island as she had when she first appeared on this world, growing to know her new body. After several weeks of training with her new protodite enhancements, Madam NOON found the Twin Toa of Time and confronted them again to rescue her wife. The battle was long. Lasting both days and seconds, thanks to anomolies caused by the repeated useage of the Twins' time based powers. But through it all, Madam NOON seemed to be winning. Disaster struck. The Twin Toa of Time were able to utilize their powers in a hapazardly random way, defeating Madam NOON's powers of seeing alternate futures. Using their ChronoBlades, they stabbed her through the back and front. As she collasped, one of the Twins removed her right arm, so that she would always remember never to challenge them again. Her final sight was of them walking away from her, confident in their ruling of the world. She awoke with a start. A burning pain in her right shoulder. She looked in time to see a a small, Turaga-esque character welding something to her shoulder. He looked at her and waved a hand, and she blacked out one more. The next time Madam NOON woke up, she was laying in a river, floating downstream. Crawling out of the water, she noticed that she crawled on all fours. She looked at her new right arm- artificial. She took a deep breath and that's when she noticed the regularity of her breathing. She felt her body and felt both the surgical scars as well as the hardness of artificial internal organs. That Turaga had brought her back to life. Rebuilt her. She grinned, rising to her feet. She'd need to rehabilitate herself first, train a bit to make sure she was back in shape, and come up with a battle strategy. But she would take those twins down. She activated her jetpack and took off, her course; back to the one place she thought of as home. Training once more on her home island, she quickly found out that the new mechanical parts of her body were far more useful than simply replacing parts. The arm and leg- she noticed her leg had been replaced also- contained various weapons, and her stab wounds were now internal sheiths where more weapons could be stored. More powerful than ever, Madam Noon returned to battle the Twin Toa of Time. But first she had to fight a resurrected Makuta. Teridax put up a half-decent fight in NOON's eyes, but overall was no match for her. But the Twins had escaped. She took the nearly dead Teridax back to her home island and, in return for his life, some training, healing, and a little fate manipulation, Teridax helped NOON track down the Twins once more. After killing the Twin Toa of Time with the help of her now faithful servant, Teridax, Madam NOON took their new device and, using one of the spare power cores from her arm, and used it to travel back in time, so as to prevent them from ever existing. Using her Kanohi Capsules to grant her temporary invsibility, she was able to kill the Matoran who had posession of the Mask of Time and would come to create the Twin Toa of Time, and even destroyed the mask itself after she realized she wouldn't be able to combine it with her own mask. Using her wits and knowledge of the future- both because of her mask and because that's where she came from- NOON was able to make smart decisions, wise investments, and useful contacts. Dabbling in science, she bought a small warehouse and refurbished it to be her own personal labratory. She used her knowledge to pre-invent some useful devices and medicines, but not enough that she'd severely skewer the future. She was even able to make some things that would skew the future enough to give her an edge in her final confrontation. Madam NOON shortly began to attract several Toa. In exchange for their complete loyalty and free will, she trained them to be highly skilled and highly stealthy assassins. The Toa, no matter their true colors, changed to a deep black and were granted Masks of Invisibility. They were trained with the weapons of stealth, such as knives and garot wire. They were also trained on how to eliminate the important targets and always, always leave one surviving witness....to spread the rumor. Through this training and their association with Madam NOON, they quickly adopted the name, NOON's Ninjas. Madam NOON plans with her crack team of ninjas involves the eventual control of the Children of Perdition, but how she will achieve it even she hasn't found a way yet. Nowadays she spends much of her time just lazing about as she pleases, occasionally going on a worldly excursion, looking for the one who stole her Kinafu, seeking out her rival in love, seeking revenge. Category:Titans and Other Species (BZPRPG)